


we'll take the highway to heaven (and i can't wait to love you all alone)

by RinAngel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mark and Johnny just wanna get their fuuuuuuck on, Ridiculous, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinAngel
Summary: As one might expect, having sex became complicated when you and your boyfriend had seven roommates. Luckily, Johnny and Mark are persistent.





	we'll take the highway to heaven (and i can't wait to love you all alone)

As one might expect, having sex became complicated when you and your boyfriend had seven roommates.

Nothing about any part of their relationship was going to be easy, Mark and Johnny knew that going into it. Their schedules were intense, their work days arduous. Furthermore, there was no way to keep complete secrecy, working as an idol. There was always someone around; a groupmate, a manager, a director, a stylist, a mob of fans. Then again, Mark supposed that none of the best things in life were easy. The only thing they really had going in their favor was that NCT 127 was promoting frequently, and that meant that they had nothing _ but _ time with each other, sitting in vans and salons and dressing rooms.

Sneaking moments for hugs and kisses was simple enough around the dorms, and the other members were so used to Mark and Johnny being up each other’s butts _ anyway _ that they hardly noticed the extra touches and glances and smiles and interlocked fingers. (Or so Mark thought; though they definitely _ did _ notice.) But time for _ actual _ intimacy was nearly non-existent.

The bathroom had been their first go-to, but it completely lacked in romance, and once again, _ seven roommates _ threw a wrench in their plan by constantly needing to shower and piss. Getting an uninterrupted half hour in the bathroom was always a goddamn miracle when it happened, and it was never to be counted on. They’d also discussed the living room, which they’d assumed would be empty at _ some _ point in the night; that was a bold assumption, because even at 4 AM, there was always _ somebody _ hogging the TV or sleeping on the couch.

The hall closet, they thought, would be a winner. It was cramped as all hell, wedged up against shelves of clean towels and spare toilet paper, but it had a light, at the very least. They had a couple successful hook-ups there, but they were dissuaded from trying again after the time that Taeil knocked on the door and told “whoever was inside” to “stop rattling the door”, the noise was keeping him awake.

It was mortifying, until Johnny breathlessly called back, “Sorry, my bad!” and Mark just about pissed himself laughing. Johnny might have been his boyfriend, but he was also his best fucking bro, and this was why.

//

_ Mark: Maybe we could just like. Get away for the night the next time we have days off. Sneak off to a hotel. _

_ Johnny: Uh okay yeah because fans have never found us in a hotel before _

_ Mark: Excuse u I’m trying to be constructive _

_ Mark: I miss you _

Mark heard Johnny snort in amusement from the other side of Doyoung. Yeah, there was only one person between them, but it felt like a lot, sometimes. He wished he could spend the ride home from their schedules with his head on Johnny’s shoulder.

_ Johnny: I’m right here you lunatic _

_ Johnny: Play DS in the living room all night and accidentally-on-purpose fall asleep together? _

_ Mark: Fuck yeah boyyyyy _

_ Mark: If everyone goes to bed early we should see if we can sneak into the bathroom together first _

_ Johnny: _👏👏👏

_ Mark: _🍑🍆🍑🍆

Johnny burst out laughing, and Mark saw him quickly switch to Instagram when Yuta popped up from the backseat to see what he was cackling at. He wanted to laugh himself, but as their dorm building came into sight, Taeyong called from the front: “Team meeting in the living room as soon as we’re all in!”

Well, there went the hope of everyone going immediately to bed after a long day. Mark tried not to show too much reaction as he grabbed his things and waited to get out of the van. Two vehicles in total dropped them off, and Taeyong herded them easily into the living room. It was kind of odd to do work stuff at home, usually team meetings were held at the company building. There wasn’t enough room for all of them on the couch, but Johnny had managed to secure the first spot, and this time, Mark wedged in between him and Taeil, sitting half on Johnny’s lap. The youngest had to settle for the floor. It was kind of strange that nobody was complaining - everyone was more respectfully quiet than usual as Taeyong stood in front of them.

The first order of business was to talk over the schedules for the final week of their promotions; Mark could have sworn they’d already talked about this. His hand found Johnny’s. They had to be discreet, but holding hands made him feel better.

“One last thing before I let everyone go,” Taeyong spoke up, and for the first time, his leader-voice faltered. He cleared his throat. The room was dead silent. Then Taeyong looked directly at him, full eye contact, and Mark’s stomach dropped. “I don’t know how to say this politely, so I’m just going to say it bluntly. Johnny. Mark. Everyone in this room knows that you’re together. No more sneaking around, all right?”

Mark could feel his ears burning as seven pairs of eyes turned onto him, but Johnny managed to keep enviably cool. “What?” he asked simply, as though he thought he’d heard wrong.

“I mean, come on. We’ve known for months,” Taeyong rolled his eyes, giving the impression of a teacher whose student was giving another lame-ass unbelievable excuse. “The acoustics in the bathroom are excellent. You’re not as quiet as you think you are.”

“And the ghosts that sometimes decide to rattle in the hall closet at night?” Jungwoo spoke up boldly, sending a ripple of muted laughter through the ranks.

“And every time we watch a movie together as a group, you two always disappear about halfway through,” Doyoung added knowingly, “And then you both miraculously return by the end of the movie with sex hair.”

“I can’t stop you from whatever choices you’re going to make,” Taeyong spoke up over the murmurings of the others, trying to take back the reins of the meeting. “But we can’t have you two having sex all over the dorm, there are babies here.”

“I’m not a minor anymore,” Donghyuck spoke up from the floor.

“Right. Like I said, babies. So we need to keep sex and debauchery appropriately contained. All for Doyoung moving in with me so the lovebirds can have their own lovenest?”

_ Fuck _, Mark couldn’t believe it was that easy. Not a single vote of dissent. Taeyong put his leader voice back on to add, “I shouldn’t have to remind everyone that this stays between all of us. Even letting a manager find out might be shooting ourselves in the foot.”

As the members began dispersing to shower and eat a late dinner, Mark could only look from Taeyong to Johnny, half certain that this was a dream and that he’d fallen asleep in the van. “Did-- did that really just happen? Were we _ really _ so obvious? I thought we were being careful.”

“Well, it’s hard for me to hide how I feel about you, you know.” They were in the middle of everything, and they could hear everyone talking and shouting in the next room, but Johnny’s lips still pressed fearlessly against the nape of Mark’s neck. “I’m sure they could all tell how crazy I am for you.” He chuckled, his breath caressing Mark’s sensitive skin; instant goosebumps. “C’mon, dude. Let’s go check out our ‘lovenest’.”

“Mm? Check out? You mean…” Mark couldn’t keep from smiling.

Johnny switched effortlessly to English, just in case of sharp ears in the vicinity: “I mean, let’s go desecrate both of the beds so Doyoung can’t come back.”

//

  
  


2:46 A.M. The sex had been amazing, but honestly, just as nice was the quiet that followed. No rush to clean up or hide evidence: Mark was completely content in the ability to just lay against Johnny and feel his heartbeat.

“I love you.”

He said it so quietly that Mark nearly missed it, but as soon as it registered in his mind, the feeling washed over him like a high. He felt for Johnny’s face in the dark and kissed him hard, like he hadn’t been kissing him all night anyway; Johnny grunted in surprise, and then laughed softly against Mark’s lips, whispering as they broke apart: “No homo.”

“Oh my god, what the _ fuck _, dude.”

Johnny smiled gently in the dark - nothing like the smile that he put on for the cameras, just a shy, sweet little smile that was just for Mark - and his fingers sifted through his boyfriend’s hair as he kissed his temple. “That's not what you're supposed to say back."

"Well, you just caught me by surprise, since you're the biggest homo I know." Still, joking aside, Mark couldn't believe that he hadn't said it back instantly. He'd been hoping and waiting for the opportunity to say them himself. "I love you, too. Very homo."

//

Mark was looking forward to the morning he’d yearned for - waking up at sunrise with Johnny’s strong arms around him and his face buried in his shoulder, enjoying a few private moments of warmth between them before throwing themselves back into the chaos of their lives. Unfortunately, on that first morning, it wasn’t to be - Mark woke up feeling cold, and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Johnny’s bare back as he dressed himself. It wasn’t necessary to do much, since they were going to the salon before their schedules; still, Mark liked his boyfriend with no makeup, in simple clothes.

“Finally. Thought I’d have to wake you up.” Johnny turned around as he buttoned his pants, leaning down to kiss Mark firmly on the forehead. “I figured we could beat everyone up and make breakfast. We owe Taeyong a big one.”

“We owe everyone a big one. I can’t believe they’re being so cool about this,” Mark agreed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Shit. I’m so sore. We’re going to have to start practicing moderation if we can have each other all the time.”

“Moderation? What does that mean?”

“It means you need to start taking it easy on me. Or maybe we can trade off on bottoming. I mean, people won’t think it out of the ordinary if _ you’re _limping and flopping around onstage…”

Johnny didn’t waste any time in grabbing a pillow from behind mark, cutting him off with a feathery blow to the back of the head. “You’re such a jerk sometimes! Put some clothes on and come help me make eggs and bacon, _ jerk _.”

Clothes were easy; black skinny jeans, a simple button-up, and his favorite pair of worn, comfy Vans. The sun was just beginning to stream light through their windows, and the way down the hall was perfectly quiet. The kitchen was still dark. He was beyond tired, but then again, he was getting a few extra minutes of alone time with Johnny, which was all he really wanted.

“You make the bacon. I don’t want to get spattered.” Mark stifled a yawn, grabbing the full carton of eggs from the refrigerator. They’d need all of them.

“Oh my god. You’re acting like you don’t even love me anymore.”

“Besides, you suck at cracking eggs.”

“Why are you being so cold!” Johnny laughed despite himself; the next thing Mark knew, he felt the dull _ thwap _ of a spatula hitting his ass. “I’ll spank you~”

_ “We were right. They’re going to be weird from now on.” _

_ “We thought it was funny! It scared Donghyuck so bad, though. He jumped in his bed!” _

It wasn’t often that Mark got to see Johnny truly blush, but at the sounds of voices tittering outside of the kitchen doorway, Mark could see his face going red just as fast as his own was. It was hard not to laugh, even though he knew he should have been mad. Still, as usual, it was Johnny who took control of the situation, being the eldest: “All right, you fucking gremlins. If you have time to whisper, you have time to come wash the dishes in the sink.”

“You shouldn’t be mad at _ us _! We weren’t the ones being so noisy!” Yoonho defended himself easily, not seeming thrown off in the least by being called out. “Didn’t you know how thin the walls are here? There are no secrets!”

“Plus Mark has a really loud voice,” Jungwoo added in, following along to help with dish duty. Mark thought that Jungwoo was used to being in trouble with the hyungs; it was the only way to explain the absolutely shameless way that he teased them, regardless of age. “We didn’t hear everything… seemed like it was just the end.” A devious little smile took over his features, and he added coyly, “At first, when we heard someone calling out for Johnny, Donghyuck thought they might be hurt. But then we heard English! _ ‘Hyung, that feels amazing!’ _”

Johnny turned himself more towards the stove, focusing his attention on the food on the griddle and probably hoping that no one noticed his red cheeks. “I’m going to burn your bacon,” he threatened flatly.

“As long as you don’t spank me.” Yoonho hopped back into the conversation bravely to take his own quick swing.

_ “Ha. _ See if I ever cook for you again, asshole.”

Mark smiled to himself, cracking the first of the eggs into the pan and giving Johnny a purposeful little nudge with his shoulder. “I don’t give a shit if they tease us, because now I can kiss you and hold your hand _ anywhere _ in the dorms I want. They’re just jealous.”

“I don’t know about that,” Jungwoo interjected, taking it upon himself to start the first pot of coffee. With as many people as there were, it would take at least two full pots for everybody, and Mark could already hear the first signs of movement from the bedrooms. “Doyoung seemed _ awfully _ eager to go to Taeyong’s room last night. They didn’t come out to watch TV, either. I bet they just know how to be quiet, that’s all.”

“Doyoung and Taeyong? You really think so?” Mark questioned incredulously.

“If they’re together we’ll find out soon enough.” Johnny answered cooly, managing to regain his composure at long last, rubbing the last traces of blush from his cheeks. “Like everyone keeps so kindly reminding me, we’re incapable of keeping secrets in the NCT brotherhood.”

While the eggs in the pan cooked, Mark nudged Johnny again lightly, and as soon as Jungwoo and Yoonho fell into their own conversation, he took the spare moment to make an English-language aside: “Nothing is impossible, hyung. We can get better at keeping secrets. We just need practice…”


End file.
